


Sudden and Inevitable

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: Loki's hurt and Tony's comforting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden and Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited Drabble.

**Sudden and Inevitable.  
**

* * *

  
It happened so fast and it was completely unexpected. One second, Loki was by his side, throwing knives, shooting bursts of magic, the next he was gone. Tony barely had time to register it before another volley of barbed spears came at him.   
  
 __  
These god damn Doom Bots.  
Persistent little bastards.   
  
“Loki?” He called out, fighting off another bunch of bug-like robots. These annoying little bots were just the drones, the big game were still out there.

"Jarvis, power it up." He said, snarling as they crawled over his suit.

"Power levels at 80%… 90%… 95%… We are at 100, sir."

"Zap these bugs."

A solid beam of light burst forth from his chest as he spun around, frying every drone within a mile radius. Finally free of the distraction, Tony looked around for the god. It wasn’t unusual for Loki to go running off during a battle to fight on his own. As many times as Tony asked him not to, Loki did what he wanted. As usual.

"Lokes, if you can hear me," Tony said, amplifying his voice through the suit. "Get your ass back here. Don’t you dare hunt one of the big ones on your own."

Silence.   
 __  
God dammit, something’s not right.  
  
Tony flew straight down, his heart dropping as fast as his descent. There, on the ground directly below the fight, was Loki. The god was face down in the dirt, blood pooling from underneath his body.

Tony landed heavily, tearing the mask away from his face and yelling, “Loki?! Oh shit… shit shit shit!”

"Tony Stark?" Thor asked, landing near by with a gust of wind. "What is wrong? Why do you call my brother so?"

"Thor," Tony turned, desperately trying to help Loki up. "I don’t know what happened. He’s actually bleeding! A lot!"

Thor was by his side immediately, lifting his brother in his arms. Once Loki was away from the ground, both men could see the damage he had sustained. His face was a bloody mess, covered in scratches and some sort of burns. The wound that was bleeding the most was in the middle of his chest, just below the god’s neck.

"Thor, that’s no normal wound." Tony said, leaning closer to peer at it. There was a faint blue glow in a perfect circle underneath all the blood. "Shit, Doom pulled a fast one on us."

"What do you mean, Stark?" Thor shifted his brother, nervously looking at the bloody mess.

"That’s magic right there." Tony said, flipping his mask back down. "I think I know why Loki went down so easily."

* * *

 

The wound would not stop bleeding. Both Tony and Bruce had taken turns cleaning and bandaging it, only to have it bleeding through the gauze within a few moments.

To be honest, Tony was three seconds away from a panic attack. Loki never got hurt like this. A few cuts and bruises sure, but not this. The god’s handsome face was such a mess of cuts and burns. Tony had wondered if it had happened after the magical wound. Loki would have healed immediately if it had happened before.

"Tony," Bruce said quietly, reaching over and patting his friend’s back. "You need to rest. Loki wasn’t the only one out there fighting today."

Tony ignored his friend, frowning down at the man he loved, trying to unsee the mutilation done to him. Hot rage filled him. Clenching his fists, he smiled nastily and stood up.

"Actually," he snarled. "I have something else I need to take care of."

"Tony…" Bruce said, flinching at the look Stark give him. "Just, get some rest soon. Okay?"

"No promises."

"When do you ever promise anything?"

Tony smiled sadly at the scientist.   
“Once, and I haven’t broken it yet.”

Bruce blinked and laughed quietly. “Of course, I forgot.” He said, watching Tony leave. 

* * *

Tony was back and hour later with a weird looking syringe that had something that looked suspiciously like parts of a vacuum. He sat down gingerly, tucking the blankets in around Loki . Bruce smiled at the show of affection and took it as his cue to leave.

"Hey Lokes," Tony said, trying to smile at the bloodied face below him. "I’m going to try something. Don’t hate me if it somehow blows up in our faces."

He looked down at the device in his hand and muttered, “I figure, if this doesn’t work, you’re gonna die anyway. Which means I’ll… ”

Tony straightened up, then jabbed the thing directly into the oozing bloody mess. Loki’s eyes snapped open, a gurgling scream ripping from his throat.

"That better mean it’s working," Tony whimpered to himself, watching the power levels rise on the mechanism. Once the meter reached 100%, Tony quickly snapped it away from Loki’s body. The god went limp and slumped once more into the blankets.  
  
“What,” Loki wheezed. “In the nine realms, was that?”

"That, my beautiful lover, was a curse sucker." Tony smiled and twirled the syringe in his fingers. He promptly dropped it, nearly stabbing himself in the leg.

"What happened?" Loki asked, turning his head slowly to look up at Stark. Tony frowned, tossing the device aside and leaning down close to inspect the damage. Loki was still not healing, but the magical wound was no longer oozing blood.  
  
With a faint smile, Tony brushed back a few stray strands of hair from Loki’s face. “You got magic zapped, Reindeer Games.”

Loki grimaced and muttered, “it must be truly bad, if you are using that nick name.”

"What do you mean?"

"You only revert back to those nick names when you are worried." Loki said, wheezing as he spoke.

Tony sighed and traced the god’s jaw with his thumb. “My handsome god, what did he do to you?” He asked sadly, trying not to show just how concentration he was. Loki raised an eyebrow and flinched, even that small action was painful.

"I am already healing, Tony." Loki said, his voice falling to a whisper as he dozed off. "Stop worrying so much."

"If I didn’t worry, who else would?" Tony admonished, a smile forming on his lips. "I guess Thor would. But he’s annoying. Stick with me, babe."

"You…" Loki muttered, his eyes finally closing. "Are pretty annoying… too."

Tony snorted, watching his lover finally fall into a deep sleep. Snuggling in next to Loki, Tony kept a watchful eye on him. Every so often reaching out to touch the god’s face or chest, just to be sure he was still alive.

A few hours later, Bruce decided to check in on them. He had fought the urge to come running when he heard the screams, knowing that Tony had it under control. It had been quiet for far too long. Peeking in, he noted that Tony was also stretched out in the bed. With a prang of worry, Bruce shuffled over to check on them.

He stared in astonishment. Loki’s face was back to its perfect state, not a scratch in sight. The chest wound was still there, but it was clear that the god was already healing it. With a satisfied smile, Bruce crept back out the door.

Loki opened his eyes at the sound of the door shutting with a quiet click. Glancing around for Stark, Loki nearly jumped when he noticed him right next to his body.

"Tony," he said quietly, reaching out and brushing a hand through the mortal’s golden brown hair.

"Mmhbmmlhhnn?"

"Tony, wake up and stop making strange sounds."

"You make strange sounds," Tony grumbled, one eye opening. After a few seconds, Tony’s brain caught up. "Oh! Lokes!"

He sat up abruptly and grinned at the newly healed face of his lover.   
“You’re healed!” Tony exclaimed before his eyes fell to the chest wound. “Oh, well. Mostly.”

"I am fine, Tony. What ever you did worked well enough to assist me."

"You’re welcome."

"I did not say any thanks yet." Loki responded, chuckling.

"You don’t need to." Tony said, flashing his best smile. "But you're welcome."

"Thank you."

Tony made a face. ” I just said you didn’t have to.”

"I do what I want."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said, curling back into Loki’s side with a happy grumble. "Well so do I."

 


End file.
